


Moon Over Miami Prequel

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Moon Over Miami [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, Gags, M/M, Whipping, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio investigates a noise and finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Over Miami Prequel

It was late and the house was in darkness. Horatio was just about to go to bed when he heard noises coming from Speed's room. Speedle had worked for him ever since he was a teenager. Horatio hadn't been much older himself but he'd known from a very young age that the family businesses would be his one day and had already taken over many of them when he first met Speedle. They had learned together and Horatio would trust the younger man with his life; had, in fact, done so on more than one occasion. When his father died and Horatio became head of the household there was never any doubt as to who he would appoint as his second-in-command. He could talk to Speedle about anything, but lately it seemed that the younger man had been pulling away from him slightly and that worried Horatio because he had no idea how he would manage without Speedle.

Drawing his gun he crept along the corridor until he was level with Speed's door. It wasn't completely closed and light spilled out into the hallway. The muffled thumps and groans sounded like a fight of some kind and Horatio eased the door further open. Eric Delko, the young Cuban who supplied Horatio's organization with its illegal liquor had Speed pinned to the bed, but Speed didn't seem to need rescuing. In fact both men were naked and Speed was moaning in pleasure as the Cuban sucked the back of his neck. Horatio had had his share of experiences with other boys when he was younger, although frowned upon it was still safer than getting some sweet young thing pregnant and having to face down her daddy's shotgun, but he'd never done more than exchange hand jobs, this seemed to be much more than a simple exchange of favours. He knew he should back out quietly and leave the two men alone but something inside wouldn't let him turn away. As he was debating with himself whether to stay or go Speed spread his legs further apart and thrust his hips backwards making the young Cuban groan in hunger. At that point Horatio was lost – he could no more walk away now than he could suddenly learn to fly. He slipped his gun back into his belt and sagged against the doorframe, barely even able to blink let alone tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Eric shoved two fingers roughly into Speed's mouth and Horatio barely held back a moan as he began to suck on them hungrily. When Eric judged that they were wet enough he pulled them out and thrust them into Speed's upraised ass. He twisted and turned them, preparing Speed rapidly for what would come next. Holding Speed's hip with one hand and the head of his cock with the other he guided it to Speed's entrance and forced it inside. Horatio winced but Speed didn't seem to be in pain, in fact he was pushing back, trying to get more of Eric's cock inside him. The Cuban began to thrust hard and fast, Speed's hips moving in counterpoint to Eric's as they worked towards completion. Eric's thrusts became more erratic and then he froze and shouted as he came, buried deeply inside Speed's ass. Horatio moaned as Eric came, clapping his hand over his mouth in horror a second too late. Two pairs of eyes locked on his as he flushed in shame at having been caught watching his best friend have sex.

Eric pulled out of Speed and grabbed at the sheet to cover himself. Speed lay frozen for a moment his eyes wide in shock. He scrambled to his feet and walked towards Horatio slowly.

"God, H, I'm sorry," he said pleadingly. "I can explain, I swear."

The desperation in Speed's voice brought Horatio out of his own state of shock. "Don't, Speed," he said, hating the expression on Speed's face. "If anyone should be apologising it's me. I didn't mean to watch I just heard a noise and the door wasn't shut properly and well, I guess you surprised me somewhat."

"You're not mad?" Speed asked cautiously.

"No!" Horatio denied. "Look, what you want to do in your own time and who you want to do it with, that's none of my business."

"I don't think he's upset, Tim," Eric said, wrapping the sheet around him like a toga and walking over to them. "In fact," he added, running his eyes over Horatio's lean form appreciatively. "I think he was enjoying the view."

"Eric!" Speed hissed warningly, worried that his lover was about to make things even worse.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Delko!" Horatio denied quickly.

"Really?" Eric asked, crowding Horatio back against the doorframe again. "Then what's this?" He pressed the palm of his hand tightly against Horatio's cock, which, despite the fear of being found out, or perhaps because of it, was still as hard as it had been when he was watching the young Cuban fuck his best friend. Horatio wanted to deny Eric's accusation but he couldn't fight his body's reaction to the other man and he pressed forwards into his grip. Horatio met Speed's eyes again, wanting something but not knowing what or how to ask for it. Speed looked back at him calmly, the earlier fear draining from his expression to be replaced with something Horatio didn't immediately recognize. With a start he realized that he'd seen that expression before, usually when Speed was flirting with one of the girls at "The Grove" – it was lust. Speed nodded, apparently satisfied with whatever he had seen in Horatio's face. Horatio was suddenly struck by how they must look. Speed was still naked and Eric was clad only in a sheet and had his hand firmly wrapped around Horatio's eager cock. He flushed again and dropped his eyes.

Speed reached out and grabbed hold of Horatio's tie, pulling him further into the room. Horatio followed obediently, not sure exactly what he was doing or why, but unable to resist as he was inexorably dragged closer to his best friend. His naked best friend his brain insisted on reminding him. Speed continued tugging on the tie until Horatio was right in front of him.

"Look at me, H," Speed said, a commanding tone in his voice that Horatio had never heard directed at himself before. "Do you trust me?"

Horatio nodded immediately. "Of course."

"You're going to do exactly what you're told. If you're uncomfortable with anything or you want us to stop you say 'Caine'. Other than that you don't speak without permission. You don't move without permission. You do only what we tell you to – do you understand me?" Speed asked.

Horatio paused and thought about it. He would be putting himself completely in their hands, free of all responsibilities, free of the need to fulfil everyone else's expectations. He could simply be himself. If he had to choose someone to whom he could surrender without fear Speed would have been top of the list. He met Speed's eyes and deliberately nodded. If he'd had any doubts about doing this they would have been completely dispelled at the delighted smile his agreement caused to spread across Speed's features. He wanted to make Speed happy and if this was what it took then he would do it gladly.

He started slightly when he felt hands on his shoulders, having forgotten that he and Speed were not alone. Speed smiled at him reassuringly and he relaxed again. Eric efficiently removed his suit coat and his tie, tossing them casually over the back of a chair. Then he felt a warm body pressing up behind him. Eric ran his tongue around the edge of Horatio's left ear and Horatio moaned. As soon as he did so Eric stopped what he was doing and stepped away from him. When he tried to turn and see where he had gone Speed gripped his chin firmly in his hand and forced him to remain looking forwards.

"I didn't give you permission to move, Horatio," Speedle snapped. Horatio's eyes widened and he forced himself to remain motionless in front of the other man. "I'm not going to punish you for moaning because I didn't specifically forbid it, but from now on you stay silent until one of us tells you otherwise. Do you understand?" Horatio gulped. This was a side of the other man he'd never seen before but it was very compelling. He nodded and Speed leant forwards and kissed him. "That's it, Horatio. If you're a good boy for me you'll get a reward. So just stand still and let Eric get to know you better."

Eric pressed up against him again and began thoroughly exploring Horatio's ear with his tongue. Just as Horatio was beginning to think he'd have to do something or go insane and Speed's orders be damned, Eric switched sides. Horatio concentrated on breathing and holding himself still. Then Eric's hands snaked over his torso and down to his belt. The nimble fingers made quick work of both it and his fly. One hand slid inside the loosened pants and gripped his cock again, stroking it once before letting go. Horatio bucked forwards and let out an inarticulate cry. Again all contact immediately ceased. Speed shook his head.

"What did I tell you, Horatio?" he asked. "Never mind. If you can't keep quiet on your own then we'll just have to help you out." He walked over to the chair and pulled a handkerchief out of Horatio's breast pocket. Then he picked up the tie and came back to stand in front of Horatio. "Open your mouth, Horatio," he ordered. Horatio's eyes widening, realising what Speed intended to do to him and shook his head. "You know what you have to say if you want me to stop," Speed reminded him. "Do you want me to stop?" Again Horatio shook his head. "Then open your mouth. Now! Don't make me have to punish you, Horatio."

Horatio meekly opened his mouth, not quite believing he was about to let someone do this to him. Speed stuffed the handkerchief into Horatio's mouth and then used the tie to hold it in place. Pulling the knot tight he asked, "Is that too uncomfortable, H?" Horatio shook his head.

"Undress him, Eric," Speed asked. "I want to see what he's been hiding under those sexy suits of his." Even though the other two men were already naked Horatio found himself flushing in embarrassment as Eric removed his clothes. He felt extremely vulnerable standing naked and gagged in front of them.

"Very nice," Speed commented admiringly. "You have no idea how sexy you look standing there like that." Horatio flushed again. He was amazed he had enough blood flowing around his body to maintain his erection since most of it seemed to have pretty much taken up station in his face. He tried to look away from Speed but found his head being held in place again. "You do not move without my permission, Horatio. It's not a complicated command, but you seem unable to follow it. What should I do to reinforce it, I wonder?" He smiled evilly at his captive. "Spread your legs slightly, Horatio. I want your feet to be level with your shoulders." He slipped one leg between Horatio's, nudging his feet into the exact permission he wanted. Not that he had really needed to do anything, Horatio had obeyed perfectly, but he liked the way Horatio trembled when his hair-roughened thigh slid across his erection.

"Eric go and find me a tie in the closet," he instructed. "Horatio put your hands behind your back."

"Do you actually own a tie?" Eric asked cheekily.

"Yes, I own a tie. Several in fact," Speed sighed. "Do you have to argue with everything I say?"

"I was just asking," Eric said. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear a suit, let alone a tie." He dug around in the wardrobe and pulled out a handful of ties, tossing them on to the bed. "We might need some more later," he explained tossing the last one to Speed.

Speed pulled Horatio's wrists together behind his back and quickly tied them in place. Coming to stand in front of Horatio again he ordered, "You stand like that and do not move a muscle. Understand me?" Horatio nodded. "Good. Grab his belt, Eric. I want to see what his ass looks like when it's the same sexy shade of red as his face." He ran one finger teasingly across Horatio's cheek, stopping when he got to the gag. Horatio moaned into it, but didn't react otherwise. Was he really going to stand here and let someone whip him with his own belt? "That's my good boy," Speed said approvingly and something inside Horatio seemed to swell in pride at the compliment. It looked like that was exactly what he was going to do if it made Speed happy.

Eric stood behind Horatio and slightly to one side. The belt made a loud cracking sound as it struck Horatio's ass. He flinched away from the impact, but immediately relaxed back into the position that Speed had ordered him to maintain. Eric swung the belt again and again until Horatio's entire ass felt like it was on fire and he was moaning loudly into the gag with every strike. Speed signalled him to stop and came around to inspect his lover's handiwork.

"Very nice," he murmured approvingly, sliding his cool hands over the warm and reddened flesh of Horatio's ass. "You have no idea how much I just want to bury my cock in this ass right now, Horatio," he said. Horatio moaned again and spread his legs further. "Oh baby," Speed said, wrapping his arms around Horatio and holding him tightly. "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen, but I know you've never done that before and I'd hurt you a lot if I just took you now. You'd do anything I wanted you to right now, wouldn't you?" Horatio nodded helplessly. He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse Speed anything he wanted. "What if I said I wanted you to stay like this all night," Speed said, gently stroking Horatio's cock. "All hard and eager and desperate, but not able to come until I told you to. Would you do that?"

Horatio whimpered and tried to press his hips forward into Speed's hand, nodding frantically. Speed sighed, "If you can't even remember to stay still, how can I expect you to have the control to stay hard for me? Eric, toss me another one of those ties." Speed knotted the tie tightly around the base of Horatio's cock and then around the top of his ball sack, letting the ends of the tie hang down between Horatio's legs. "There, I don't think you could come even if you wanted to now, Horatio. So you'd better be a very good boy if you want to come at all tonight."

Speed beckoned to Eric, who was lying on the bed enjoying the show and slowly stroking his cock. "Come and sit in the chair over here, Eric," Speed instructed. "Horatio's going to show us what a good boy he is by sucking your cock." Speed reached up and undid the tie and pulled the handkerchief out of Horatio's mouth. "Do you need something to drink, H?" he asked.

Horatio nodded, mindful of the fact that he still hadn't been given permission to speak.

"Good boy," Speed praised him. He went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He held it to Horatio's lips. "Sip it slowly, H," he instructed. When Horatio had swallowed a few mouthfuls of water Speed put the glass down. "Now I want you to go and kneel in front of Eric."

Horatio crossed the room and knelt between the Cuban's legs, looking back at Speed for further instructions. Eric laid a hand on his cheek and turned his head around to face him again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked the bound man. Horatio nodded. "You can speak now," Eric said. "I need to hear you say it out loud."

"Yes, I want this," Horatio said.

"Have you ever sucked anyone before?" Eric asked.

"No," Horatio confessed.

"I want you to lean forward and lick around the head first," Eric guided him. Horatio did as he was told and licked the swollen head of Eric's cock. A pearl of liquid appeared at the tip and he licked it away. "That's it, Horatio," Eric said. "That's so good. Can you take it in your mouth now? Don't try and take too much since you've never done this before." Horatio opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Eric's cock. Without being told to he rubbed his tongue against it and when Eric moaned he began to suck gently on it. "Fuck," Eric swore. "You're a natural at that. Just watching you is turning me on. Keep … oh God, yes … keep sucking I want to come in your mouth. Want you to drink me down," he moaned. He thrust his hips up slightly forcing a little more of his cock into Horatio's willing mouth. He moaned again. "God, yeah, so good!" Horatio smiled around his mouthful, he hadn't realised how powerful the person giving a blowjob could feel, but it made him feel good to know that Eric was enjoying himself so much because of his actions. He moaned appreciatively around Eric's cock and Eric let out a strangled cry. He slid his mouth slightly further down Eric's cock and sucked harder.

"Horatio!" Eric shouted and suddenly his mouth was filled with salty liquid. He choked a little and tried to swallow as much as he could. When he pulled back a trail of semen ran down his chin. "That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen," Eric moaned, leaning forwards and burying one of his hands in Horatio's hair as he pulled him closer for a bruising kiss. "Thank you, Horatio, that was amazing."

Speed walked up behind Horatio and rested his hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Do you still want me to take you, H?" he asked.

Horatio nodded. "Please, I want you, Speed."

"Then stand up and turn around," Speed instructed. When Horatio did so he wrapped one hand around the back of Horatio's neck and pulled him in for a surprisingly gentle kiss. He led him over to the bed. "Sit down, Horatio," he ordered. "Good boy now roll over onto your stomach and spread your legs. Show me how much you want this." Horatio struggled to obey Speed's instructions, hampered by the fact that his hands were still bound.

Horatio could hear Speed moving around behind him, but he couldn't see what he was doing. Suddenly he felt Speed's hands on his tender ass again, only this time they were covered in some kind of slippery substance. "You look so sexy, laid out like this, Horatio, just waiting for me to do whatever I want. Maybe I should have you suck me off too and then I could spend hours teasing you and preparing you. I wouldn't have the patience for it if you didn't get me off first though," he confessed. "Would you like that, Horatio? Would you like me to keep you on edge like this for hours?"

"Whatever you want, Speed," Horatio gasped.

"Hmmm, I like that answer. Just for that I think I'll let you come," Speed said. "Roll over again for me."

Horatio struggled over on to his back and Speed sucked his cock into his mouth, practically swallowing him whole. Horatio moaned and then bit his lip hard, trying to remain silent.

"Just this once you can make as much noise as you want, Horatio," Speed told him. "I want to hear you." He slid one oily finger across the sensitive skin behind Horatio's balls and down towards his opening. He continued to suck on Horatio's cock, keeping the bound man distracted, and slid the tip of his finger in to Horatio's body. Horatio tensed slightly and then relaxed, trusting Speed not to hurt him. Speed slid his finger further in until he found the spot he was looking for, laughing evilly around Horatio's weeping cock when his hips shot off the bed at Speed's touch. Soon Speed had two fingers buried inside Horatio and the bound man was moaning continuously.

"Do you want to come, Horatio?" Speed asked.

"Yes," Horatio begged. "Please, Speed. Please let me come. It hurts!"

"Shhh, I told you, you've been good and good boys get rewarded," he said. He undid the knots in the tie and pulled it loose, allowing the ends to drag across Horatio's sensitive skin as he did so. "Now come for me," he said, before he swallowed Horatio's cock again. Horatio screamed and shot his load down Speed's elastic throat.

Speed rolled the barely conscious man back on to his stomach. "Now it's my turn," he said. He coated his cock with oil and pushed the head past the tight entrance to Horatio's body. Horatio moaned.

"Relax for me, Horatio," Speed instructed. When he felt the grip around his cock loosen slightly he began to thrust carefully, in a little bit, out a little bit, in a little bit further. Eventually he had worked the entire length of his cock into Horatio's body. "That's it, Horatio, you're doing it. You've got all of me now. How does it feel?"

"Hurts," Horatio gasped.

"Just relax. It'll get better I promise," Speed told him. He reached under Horatio's body and began stroking his lax cock. When he felt it begin to harden he began to thrust again, slowly at first, then he changed the angle of his strokes and Horatio suddenly began moving back to meet him. "That's it, Horatio," he encouraged. "Such a good boy. You take me in so well. So hot and tight. Never taken a virgin before. So good baby!" His thrusts became harder and faster and Horatio was being shoved face first into the pillow with every movement, but he didn't want Speed to stop. Speed had been hard for too long though and he couldn't keep going. With a shuddering groan he thrust as deeply into Horatio's body as he could and Horatio felt a warm wetness flood him. He moaned in denial when Speed stopped moving.

"Please," he begged. "Don't stop!"

Speed pulled out carefully and rolled to one side. "Sorry, Horatio, that was just too good to last."

Horatio felt another set of hands on him, pulling him up onto his knees. With Speed's help Eric guided him so that he was kneeling across Eric's body. Eric held his cock in place and guided Horatio down until Horatio was sat on his hips and his cock was buried in Horatio's willing ass.

"I want to see you ride me," he ordered. "Use those nice, strong leg muscles of yours to fuck yourself on my cock." Horatio did as he was told, riding Eric's cock with only Eric's grip on his hips to keep him balanced. Tied as he still was he couldn't manage the hard, demanding ride he wanted.

"Please," he practically sobbed. "I need more."

Eric gripped his hips harder and rolled them so that Horatio was on his back. He began pounding into Horatio the way he had taken Speed at the beginning of the evening. Horatio moaned and begged and pleaded for more as Eric took him. Suddenly there was a hand on his cock and Speed was stroking him in time with Eric's thrusts. He screamed and came over Speed's fist. As he did so his vision began to go black at the edges. The last thing he felt before passing out was Eric flooding him with his seed.

When he came too someone had untied his hands and cleaned him up. He was cradled in Speed's arms with Eric curled up behind him.

"Are you all right, H?" Speed asked with concern.

He smiled and leaned up for a slow kiss. "I don't think I've ever been better, Speed," he said, He curled back up with his head on Speed's chest, squeezed Eric's arm where it wrapped around him and fell asleep again, knowing that things would never be the same again.


End file.
